The present invention relates to the field of animal husbandry. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-priming hand pump for dispensing fluid to a bovine.
Feedlot personnel often administer liquid food supplements and the like to cattle, sheep and other bovine by inserting a probe into the animal's esophagus through its mouth. This is a delicate procedure that must be performed quickly and with great care to minimize the risk of the probe damaging the animal's esophagus. Unfortunately, the animals do not generally cooperate with the procedure and are difficult to hold still for very long. Even when utilizing conventional head gates to partially immobilize the bovine's head, it is often difficult to quickly and smoothly administer the desired dosage before the animal moves.
Liquid food supplement is typically provided to the animal through the probe in one of two ways, both of which are rather awkward. The first way involves feedlot personnel elevating a graduated container above the animal's head with one hand while attempting to hold the animal and the drenching probe in the animal's mouth with the other hand. The container must be lowered when the desired volume of fluid has been dispensed to the bovine. It is difficult to accurately control the volume of fluid dispensed using this means and method.
If gravity is not used to get fluid from the reservoir to the probe, a pump or a large syringe must be used to measure out and deliver the desired volume of fluid. However, conventional syringes and pumps first must be primed with fluid before they are able to start discharging fluid into the probe. The priming of the pump or syringe is an extra step that must be performed in conjunction with administering the liquid food supplement to the animal. Therefore, there is a need for an automatically self-priming hand pump to improve the procedure.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a self-priming hand pump for administering fluid to a bovine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a self-priming hand pump that is directly attachable to a bucket containing liquid food supplements and the like.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a self-priming hand pump that utilizes a spring-biased piston assembly and pair of gravity-operated check valves to automatically prime itself.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a self-priming hand pump that has an adjustable means for establishing a particular fluid discharge volume or amount to be given to the animal.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a self-priming hand pump that is economical to manufacture, easy to operate with a single hand, as well as durable and reliable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description that follows.